Diary of a Wimpy Kid
Description Diary of a Wimpy Kid is a realistic fiction novel written by American author and cartoonist Jeff Kinney, the first book in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series, and is followed by Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. The book acts as a journal and follows the adventures of sixth grader Greg Heffley, the narrator of the book, who tells about his sixth grade year. On the way, he encounters big mean bullies, teenage goons, and his little troublemaking brother, Manny. The main problem that Greg faces is trying to get the girls to like him. The book received many awards and honors and, according to author and illustrator Jeff Kinney, is the first of five books in the series. The third book, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw, was released on January 13, 2009. A film of this book was released on April 2, 2010.First Look: 'Wimpy Kid' actor embraces being 'a likable jerk' Diary of a Wimpy Kid V8 Hard Luck is the 8th book. It was released on November 6, 2013. The book was originally on FunBrain.com, but when it was adapted into a print book, Jeff Kinney decided to split it into a series. Reader's Reviews 1 Very good book! It is a very good book for Kids 8+ it has a lot of humor. One of my favorite books. My favorite part was definitely the play. Very interesting boook. 2 The best book ever. I love Rowely. It is a very good book from the prospective of a kid going through middle school. It is very much like a comic. If you are interested in comics you would like it. It is a very good book of a kid that goes through middle school. I like Greg. He is the best. 3 The best book ever every one needs to read all the books and watch the movie cause it is the funnyest movie I ever watched. 4 Good for entertainment once in a while- but not literature! Wouldn't suggest for anyone over the age of twelve (at most), and yet the main character is thirteen? How can you have such a childish book and yet such an old character? Great for reluctant readers- but should be read with other – better – reads. 5 Diary of a Wimpy Kid is a great book I read it every day fun and funny I like all of the books. I think most of the Diary Of A Wimpy Kid books are absoloutley extroadinary full of fun and funny. I think this because it's not just like it's boring like saying and and and so on what makes it cool is that is a story but is full of funnines and is one of the greatest books i've read ever!!! Thank you for looking at my review of Diary Of A Wimpy Kid. 6 I loved it! It was hilarious. There was a lot of funny tolient Humour but it made my day and the jokes never get old! And I've read all the books! Harryvlas123 20:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) 7 I went to my gran's to see her and my cousins, and my cousins had brung all they're Diary of the Wimpy Kid books which I had never read before (except watching the first film). They were so interesting (I meant random) and didn't take part in games we were playing together as much as normal, but sat down and read the books. 3 days later I had finished. But now there's a new one, and I still haven't bought any yet! I think I need to save some money quick. One last thing - Zooie Mama! 8 It's an awesome book. All of my friends read it. Greg is a cool main protagonist. 9.REALLY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD Goooooooooood book. I recommend it greatly.Parental Guidance *Reading age: 8+ *Read aloud age: 7+ Although it's intended to be a harmless kids' book, Diary of a Wimpy Kid has a lot of potty humour, and Greg doesn't appear to have much of a moral compass throughout the series. He has a very self-centered attitude, but that may not transfer over to your kids. 10. I think Diary of a wimpy is very funny. When I read it I could not stop laufing Reception Awards *Quill Awards 2007 (finalist) *Borders' Original Voice (winner)Borders' Original Voice *Publisher Weekly's Best Books of 2007 (Listed)Publisher Weekly's Best Books of 2007 *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2008 Favourite Book (winner)Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2008 Nominees *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2011 Favourite Book (winner) *Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 Favourite Book (winner) External links *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki References Category:Comedy Category:Humour Category:Age 8 Category:Age 9 Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Adaptation Category:2007 Category:Chapter Book Category:Picture books